


[PODFIC] Bucket List

by Loolph



Series: Tibbs Snapshots [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Tony starts to cross items off his bucket list.





	[PODFIC] Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274847) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



So, funny story, I found this Tibbs ficlet and loved it from the first read and had recorded it immediately. Then, I've found out, that this story was already podficed before in 2013 by wonderful [princess2000204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204), [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748764) is the link to her version. It is so much better than mine, but I'm sort of too emotionally invested in this little recording to just let it go and simply not post and I feel like my version also brings something new to this text. I hope, anyway - you decide, I truly invite you. So, for your listening pleasure, you can enjoy JaneDavitt's story in double interpretation. Enjoy!

Music: [Love Like That by Mayer Hawthorne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7flulF0L00)

Cover art: [Tony DiNozzo's Bucket List by cherriecatsc0llide](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/455145106062524177/)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f2ww64k245iunfn/Bucket_List_by_JaneDavitt.mp3).

 


End file.
